Trick or Treat
by Rose1404
Summary: Kurt Hummel déteste Halloween, pour une bonne raison. Mais il permet à Brittany de le convaincre d'aller à une fête d'Halloween avec les New Directions et les Cheerlearders. Après que les Jocks lui aient joué un tour cruel, il part en larmes et renverse presque un garçon mystérieux sur la route. Est-ce une autre farce? Ou est-ce une friandise? Joyeux Halloween.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous ceux qui lisent mes fanfictions. En voici une nouvelle spéciale Halloween dont voici le résumé.**

 **Résumé:** ** _Kurt Hummel déteste Halloween, pour une bonne raison. Mais il permet à Brittany de le convaincre d'aller à une fête d'Halloween avec les New Directions et les Cheerlearders. Après que les jocks lui aient joué un tour cruel, il part en larmes et renverse presque un garçon mystérieux sur la route. Est-ce une autre farce? Ou est-ce une friandise?_**

 **Merci beaucoup (Thank you very much) à _grlnxtdr29_** **de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction (for allowing me to translate her fanfiction) que, j'espère, vous plaira aussi.**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Joyeux Halloween tout le monde. 🎃👻👿💀😈**

* * *

 **Farces**

 ** _Lima, Ohio, nuit d'Halloween, 1959_**

 _Son coeur battait pendant que la voiture descendait la vieille route à deux voies, en arrière vers les limites de la ville. Il tendit la main et essuya le sang de l'entaille sur son front, essayant de garder sa vision nette alors qu'il s'éloignait de ses bourreaux. Il aurait dû savoir que tout cela avait été un tour quand Stacey l'avait invité à la fête. Tout ce qu'elle avait à dire était qu'il serait là, et il était tombé dans le piège._

 _Il avait eu le béguin pour le garçon plus âgé depuis le moment où il l'avait vu l'année dernière. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn chantait ' **Something's Coming** ' de **West Side Story** , semblant indifférent aux regards sales que les autres lui donnaient alors qu'il nettoyait les tables de 'five&dime' de Main street. Le garçon avait été assez évident dans sa sexualité, et ne semblait pas s'en soucier, même si des garçons comme ça étaient souvent victimes de voyous et d'intimidateurs._

 _Il pensait avoir bien caché son attirance pour l'autre garçon, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'avaient découvert et l'avaient utilisé pour l'attirer dans la vieille grange. Ils l'avaient battu et l'avaient raillé en disant qu'ils allaient le pendre aux poutres. Il pouvait encore entendre leurs rires rugir dans ses oreilles;_

 _"Les petits pédés ne méritent pas de vivre!"_

 _"Le pédé doit mourir!"_

 _"Pervers, brûle en enfer!"_

 _Il avait réussi à s'éloigner d'eux et s'était rendu à sa voiture, bien qu'il ne puisse pas vous dire comment il avait réussi. Son esprit était un peu brûmeux. Il pensait que peut-être il avait une commotion cérébrale d'avoir reçu un coup de pied dans la tête._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, grimaçant quand il vit les phares se rapprocher de lui. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, voulant que la voiture accélère, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sûr sur cette vieille route, surtout avec l'arrivée du vieux pont Wickeridge. Il pouvait voir la vieille structure branlante devant lui. Il envoya une prière qu'il ferait à travers avant qu'ils l'aient rattrapé. Sa maison était juste à un demi-kilomètre après le pont. Il serait en sécurité une fois qu'il serait arrivé là-bas._

 _Mais il semblait que sa prière resterait sans réponse alors qu'il sentait quelque chose claquer dans le dos de sa voiture. Il s'est battu pour garder le contrôle, et a juste réussi à rester sur la route. Il était au pont maintenant. L'autre voiture s'arrêta à côté de lui, et il put voir la haine sur les visages des trois autres garçons, et il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Son seul regret était qu'il n'avait jamais dit au beau garçon se qu'il ressentait pour lui, il avait eu trop peur et honte._

 _Alors que l'autre voiture fit une embardée vers lui, forçant sa voiture à traverser le vieux rail latéral en bois patiné, il poussa un cri quand la voiture plongea dans le courant précipité. "Je t'aime K ..."_

* * *

 ** _Lima, Ohio, nuit d'Halloween, 2002_**

 _"Oh mon Dieu, regarde comme tu es adorable, Kurt!" jailli la femme. Le petit garçon aux cheveux auburn se mit à rire et à tourner, sa queue blanche duveteuse coulant derrière lui comme une jupe de ballerine._

 _"Miaou, je suis un chat minou!" Il fit semblant de se lécher et de lécher une main pour essuyer les oreilles blanches sur sa tête._

 _La femme pâle rit à nouveau. "Un joli chat persan blanc."_

 _"Pouvons-nous aller aux bonbons ou un sort maintenant, maman?"_

 _"Pas encore, chéri, attend que papa rentre du garage, et nous y irons, ça ne sera plus long." dit Elizabeth, et a ensuite dû couvrir une crise de toux. Elle avait senti un rhume venir depuis avant-hier, et maintenant c'était la chose la plus souffrante, avec une congestion thoracique douloureuse._

 _Le jeune Kurt la regarda avec curiosité. "Est-ce que ça va, Maman? Tu parles comme si tu étais malade, et tu as l'air d'avoir mal ... Tu veux un câlin pour que tu te sentes mieux?"_

 _Elle lui sourit doucement. "Un câlin semble céleste en ce moment."_

 _Il lui rendit son sourire avec un de ses propres sourires angéliques, et la serra fort dans ses bras. "Là, est-ce mieux?"_

 _"Oui, tellement mieux!" Elle l'embrassa sur le bout de son nez de chat Kitty. Juste à ce moment ils entendirent le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte du garage._

 _Kurt grinça. "Papa est à la maison!"_

 _Il courut à la porte, prêt à bondir sur son père au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Burt Hummel était prêt pour lui, l'attrapant dans ses bras et le balançant. "Bonjour, kiddo, as-tu été un bon petit garçon aujourd'hui?"_

 _"Je ne suis pas un garçon, je suis un chat Kitty! Miaou!" Et il lécha la joue de son père._

 _Burt se mit à rire. "Ah bien, tu l'es, t'as attrapé des souris aujourd'hui?"_

 _"Eww! Beurk! Bien sûr que non!" Kurt se tortilla et Burt le reposa tandis qu'Elizabeth se déplaçait aux côtés de son mari et l'embrassait._

 _"Quelqu'un a hâte de sortir ramasser des bonbons, je lui ai dit qu'il devait t'attendre."_

 _"Pouvons-nous partir maintenant, s'il te plaît, papa? S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît?"_

 _Burt se mit à rire. "Laisse-moi changer mes vêtements et on y va, cinq minutes, d'accord, mon grand?"_

 _"Ok, papa, maman et moi allons attendre!"_

 _Elizabeth recommença à tousser et grimaça de douleur et dut s'asseoir. "Je suis désolé, Kurt, mais je pense que ça va être toi et papa ce soir, je vais rester ici et distribuer des bonbons aux petites monstres et aux fantômes qui s'arrêtent, d'accord?"_

 _Kurt fronça les sourcils, remarquant à quel point sa mère semblait pâle et fragile. "Ok, maman, peut-être que quand papa et moi serons à la maison, tu te sentiras mieux et nous pourrons chanter les treize fantômes de la chanson d'Halloween."_

 _Elle lui sourit et embrassa son front. "J'adorerais, bébé."_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Burt redescendit et prit Kurt dans ses bras. "Prêt à partir, Kitty Kurt?"_

 _"Oui, au revoir, maman, je t'aime!"_

 _"Je t'aime aussi, Kurt! Amusez-vous! Ramène beaucoup de bonbons à la maison!"_

 _Elle leurs fait signe à la porte._

 _Quand ils sont revenus un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, avec une taie d'oreiller pleine de bonbons, la maison était silencieuse. Son père lui a dit de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de regarder un film pendant qu'il allait voir sa mère. Kurt venait d'allumer la Grande citrouille, Charlie Brown, et il tria ses bonbons quand il entendit son père crier. Et puis il y eut le bruit de pas précipités, alors que son père attrapa le téléphone, composant trois numéros._

 _Le petit Kurt, toujours vêtu de son costume de chat blanc, écoutait alors que son père parlait anxieusement à quelqu'un. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que son père disait, mais il savait qu'il parlait de sa mère et savait que c'était mauvais._

 _Quand il entendit des sirènes quelques minutes plus tard, il comprit à quel point. Son père le serra contre lui, le berçant tandis que les ambulanciers se ruaient vers la chambre de ses parents. Quelqu'un posait des questions à son père, mais Kurt ne faisait pas attention. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était qu'il voulait aller à sa maman et la serrer dans ses bras et la faire se sentir mieux._

 _Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui passait. Il se souvint les avoir vues portant sa mère dans les escaliers sur une civière et l'avoir mise dans l'ambulance. Il se souvint de son père qui le plaquait dans son siège et tâtonnait la ceinture de sécurité. Et puis ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente pour ce qui semblait pour toujours au jeune garçon._

 _Une bonne infirmière lui sourit et lui dit à quel point il était mignon dans son costume, et lui offrit une sucrerie, qu'il prit, mais ne mangea pas. Il n'arrivait même pas à sourire pour elle. Il était si fatigué, mais avait peur de s'endormir. Et puis un docteur était là, parlant à son père, utilisant des mots que Kurt ne comprenait pas, comme une pneumonie virale et un poumon effondré._

 _La prochaine chose qu'il su, son père le redéposait sur une chaise devant une porte, et lui dit de s'asseoir là et de l'attendre comme un bon petit chaton. Kurt acquiesça solennellement et regarda son père disparaître à travers la porte à côté de lui. Il pouvait entendre des bruits étranges venant de la pièce derrière lui. Il y avait un horrible bip qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles, et un son rauque qui lui rappelait ce type méchant du film spatial que son père avait regardé la semaine précédente._

 _Il pouvait entendre son père parler, mais ne pouvait distinguer ses mots sur les autres bruits. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu sa mère parler à son père. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas répondu?_

 _Il commença à somnoler sur la chaise, il venait de poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir quand un hurlement aigu retentit, le secouant. Il entendit son père pleurer le nom de sa mère, et plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent dans la pièce derrière lui, criant et faisant beaucoup de bruit, et le petit Kurt était terrifié. Il voulait rentrer à la maison, s'allonger dans son propre lit, ou peut-être dans le lit de maman et papa avec les deux, blottis ensemble. Il détestait ça, être dans cet endroit bruyant et malodorant._

* * *

 _ **Lima, Ohio, vendredi 29 octobre 2010**_

Kurt Hummel _détestait_ Halloween et tout à voir avec ça. La fête lui donnait trop de souvenirs affreux. Alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé convaincre de se rendre à une fête d'Halloween en dehors des limites de la ville, à laquelle assisteraient surtout les jocks qui le tourmentaient constamment? Parce que Brittany l'avait supplié de venir. Tous les Cheerleaders seraient là aussi, bien sûr, et toutes les New Directions.

Cependant, il avait refusé de porter un costume. Ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance, car la plupart des filles présentes portaient simplement leurs uniformes, et les jocks portaient leurs vestes. Comme c'est original

La fête se tenait dans une vieille grange semée de banderoles orange et noires, de fausses chauves-souris et d'araignées suspendues, le décor omniprésent de l'Halloween. Kurt faillit se plaindre du manque d'imagination. Au moins, la musique était bonne, pensa-t-il, alors que ' _Teenage Dream'_ de Katy Perry jouait en arrière-plan, bien qu'il préférait Lady Gaga.

Kurt était là depuis une heure et avait réussi à éviter toute altercation avec les jocks, bien que Karofsky lui envoyait quelques regards menaçants. Pour la plupart, ils étaient trop occupés à se saouler pour lui prêter attention. C'était bien pour Kurt, qui ne buvait pas. Il avait appris sa leçon à ce sujet avec April Rhodes et son liquide courage.

Il s'était installé avec Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Brittany et Santana, tous assis ensemble dans un coin où quelqu'un avait étendu des couvertures sur de vieilles bottes de foin pour former des canapés impromptus. Ils discutaient de la musique, de Glee et d'autres absurdités depuis un certain temps, et il s'amusait vraiment.

"Alors, est-ce que vous avez tous entendu les histoires de cette grange?" Demanda Santana.

"Quelles histoires?" demanda Tina.

"Ils disent qu'un garçon a essayé de se pendre ici, et quand ça n'a pas fonctionné, il a quitté le vieux pont Wickeridge et s'est noyé. Nul ne sait pourquoi il l'a fait. Ils disent que son fantôme erre encore la route entre ici et l'ancien pont."

Mercedes roula les yeux. "S'il te plaît, les seuls spiritueux ici sont de la variété Liqueur."

La Latina haussa juste les épaules. "C'est mon Abuela qui m'en a parlé, elle a dit qu'elle connaissait le garçon, qu'elle est allée à l'école avec lui, elle pense qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il était gay et qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire face."

Kurt sentit un frisson lui couler dans le dos, mais l'ignora. Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes, et même si la pensée du suicide avait brièvement flotté dans son esprit l'année dernière, alors que l'intimidation avait été particulièrement mauvaise, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son père.

Il se leva et s'excusa, déclarant qu'il avait promis à son père qu'il rentrerait tôt. Ses amis essayèrent de le convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, surtout quand il vit Karofsky lui faire des mauvais regard. Il fit ses adieux, et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand quelque chose de mouillé et de glacé se déversa sur lui.

Il resta dans un silence stupéfait pendant un moment, les jocks se mirent à rire à gorge déployée. Kurt ne pouvait pas parler alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur le liquide rouge qui coulait sur sa chemise. Dans le fond de son esprit, il savait que c'était un gigantesque slushie qui lui avait été jetée dans un seau, mais dans son esprit ça ressemblait à du sang, les morceaux de glace le rendant encore plus sinistre.

"Oh mon dieu, Kurt!" Il entendit Mercedes crier alors qu'elle se précipitait à ses côtés. Il pouvait entendre Santana et Mike crier aux jocks, mais était trop engourdi par le choc pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il pensait avoir entendu les voix de Puck et Sam se joindre aux cris, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment enregistré.

"Kurt, ça va?" Le doux murmure de Brittany résonna à ses côtés, et ce fut le catalyseur qui le fit courir à toute allure.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, et il tâtonna avec les clés de sa voiture, les laissant tomber deux fois alors qu'il essayait de les insérer dans le contact. Il conduisit aveuglément la vieille route à deux voies, allant plus vite que d'habitude, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il était dangereux avec les courbes aveugles à cette heure de la nuit.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille? Pourquoi le détestaient-ils tellement? Qu'avait-il jamais fait pour mériter ce tourment constant?

Il leva la main pour essuyer le liquide rouge qui coulait encore sur son visage de ses cheveux, altérant sa vision. Il approchait de la courbe qui menait là où la vieille route traversait le vieux pont de bois, mais le nouveau trottoir se dirigeait droit vers la nouvelle monstruosité d'acier et de béton.

Il cria et claqua sur ses freins, tournant le volant vers la droite quand il vit une silhouette au milieu de la route. Le grand véhicule s'arrêta brusquement, et pendant un moment, Kurt pensa qu'il pourrait basculer sur le côté, avant de se caler sur quatre roues.

Haletant un moment, il resta assis là, essayant de calmer son cœur battant, avant d'ouvrir lentement sa porte pour vérifier le garçon aux cheveux bouclés qu'il avait à peine évité.

Mais il n'y avait personne là-bas.

Il fouilla la route, et le fossé dans lequel il avait presque basculé, mais ne trouva aucune trace du garçon qu'il avait juré avoir vu debout dans ses phares.

"Oh Gaga, Kurt, tu perds la tête maintenant." Il jura et posa sa tête sur le capot de sa voiture. "Tu vois des garçons mystérieux au milieu de la route, tu as craqué, et tu te parles à toi-même, tu deviens fou."

"Je ne sais pas, je me parle tout le temps, parfois c'est la seule façon d'avoir une conversation intelligente."

Kurt hurla à la voix, se tournant pour faire face au garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait directement derrière lui. Le garçon portait un jean bleu serré enroulé à la manchette, un tshirt blanc et une veste en cuir noir. Il rappela à Kurt les garçons de _Grease_. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour, certain qu'il n'y avait personne là-bas il y a un instant.

"D - D'où viens-tu?" Sa voix était encore plus haute et plus grinçante que d'habitude.

Le garçon sourit, et Kurt sentit ses genoux devenir un peu faibles. "Ma famille a déménagé ici de Westerville."

Le cœur de Kurt battait toujours la chamade après la quasi-collision, et n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur à faire des blagues. "Je voulais dire tout à l'heure et qu'est-ce que tu faisais au milieu de la route, tu aurais pu être tué et tu m'as presque fait planter mon bébé!"

Le garçon, qui mesurait deux centimètres de moins que Kurt, avait l'air de s'excuser. "Je suis désolé, mes soi-disant amis m'ont abandonné ici, et je rentrais à la maison, je suis Blaine, au fait."

Kurt regarda le garçon. Il semblait assez inoffensif. "Je m'appelle Kurt, où habites-tu, tu veux un tour?"

L'autre garçon souri à nouveau, et une fois de plus Kurt trouva ses genoux se transformant en gelé. "Ce serait génial, merci, ma maison est juste à un demi kilomètre après le pont."

Kurt fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas avoir vu de maison dans cette direction quand il avait conduit à la fête. Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, il étudia brièvement l'autre garçon à la lumière au-dessus. Des boucles brunes foncées qui avaient été apprivoisées avec du gel, peut-être juste un peu trop. Des orbes dorés avec des taches de vert qui lui rappelaient les feuilles d'automne. Une bouche qui semblait avoir été faite pour le péché. Kurt se secoua mentalement et démarra le moteur.

"Es-tu blessé?" lui demanda Blaine. "Tu as l'air d'avoir du sang partout sur toi, je suis désolé."

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas blessé, quelqu'un a juste pensé que se serait hilarant de reproduire la scène du seau de _Carrie_."

"Carrie? Scène de seau?" demanda l'autre garçon, ne voyant évidemment la référence.

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon. "Tu n'as jamais vu le film?"

L'autre garçon secoua la tête. "J'ai été un peu ... à l'abri pendant longtemps."

Ça expliquait une partie du comportement étrange du garçon. Ils atteignirent le nouveau pont, et Blaine l'étudia curieusement, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression de soulagement sur le visage du garçon quand ils atteignirent l'autre côté.

"Où tu vis exactement?"

L'autre garçon sembla trouver la question humoristique pour une raison quelconque. "Tu peux me déposer au vieux cimetière, ma maison est de l'autre côté, près du vieux pont."

Kurt haussa les épaules et se gara près du cimetière qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis plus de cinquante ans. Il frissonna en regardant les pierres tombales à sa gauche. "Il fait très sombre, tu es sûr que tu passeras bien par là?"

Il se retourna vers le siège passager, mais Blaine était parti. Kurt sauta hors de la voiture, cherchant partout le mystérieux garçon, mais il n'y avait aucun signe que Blaine ait été là.

Il se précipita vers la clôture entourant le vieux cimetière, s'efforçant de voir s'il pouvait entendre le garçon bouger à travers les pierres tombales. Il n'y avait pas d'autre son qu'un hibou qui filtrait à travers les arbres.

Était-il devenu fou après tout? Avait-il été une hallucination? Peut-être qu'il devrait parler à Mlle Pillsbury lundi. La tension de l'intimidation constante arrivait sur lui, évidemment.

Il se retourna vers sa voiture, mais quelque chose attira son attention. À la lumière de ses phares, il pouvait juste voir la citation sur l'une des pierres tombales. C'était de l'un de ses films préférés, West Side Story.

 _ **'Aujourd'hui, les minutes semblent des heures, les heures passent si lentement et le ciel est toujours clair.**_

 _ **Oh lune, grandit lumineuse et fait de cette journée sans fin une nuit sans fin.'**_

Il fit un pas de plus en lisant les mots à haute voix. Son regard s'abaissa au nom gravé ci-dessous, et il eut le souffle coupé.

 **Blaine Devon Anderson**

 **Né le 31-7-1943**

 **Décédé le 31-10-1959**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Vérités et mensonges**

Kurt trébucha en revenant vers sa voiture, secoué par les événements de la dernière demi-heure. Était-ce une autre blague cruelle? Est-ce que les jocks vont lui sauter dessus maintenant et le battre? Il regarda tout autour de lui en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur, mais il ne vit personne sur cette route déserte.

En démarrant le moteur et en verrouillant les portes, il resta assis un instant. Était-il en train de devenir fou? Ou venait-il vraiment juste de rencontré un fantôme?

"Les fantômes ne sont pas réels!" Dit-il en claquant sa main sur le volant. Il conduit à la maison, son esprit encore emballé avec des questions. Qui était Blaine? Avait-il vraiment commis un suicide? Était-ce juste une farce élaborée?

Son père leva les yeux de la télé lorsqu'il entra dans la maison. "Tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu, mon grand. Tu vas bien? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme!"

Kurt s'arrêta net dans ses traces. "QUOI?"

"Détends-toi, mon grand, c'est juste une expression, ça va, c'est du sang dans tes cheveux et sur ta chemise?

Le garçon pâle prit une profonde inspiration. "Oh, je vais bien, quelqu'un a renversé son verre sur moi, c'était un accident, je suis plutôt fatigué, je vais dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me coucher, bonne nuit, papa."

Il descendit dans sa chambre au sous-sol et se doucha, mais ne put se détendre. Au lieu de ça, il arpentait les allées et venues alors que les questions continuaient de lui bombarder l'esprit. Après plusieurs minutes, il saisi son ordinateur portable et s'assis au pied du lit. Après avoir attendu qu'il soit allumé, il ouvrit la page de recherche google, en tapant Blaine Devon Anderson, 1959.

Après avoir parcouru deux pages d'histoires sans rapport avec des gens portant le même nom, il réduit la recherche à Lima, en Ohio. Il a sauté une histoire plus récente sur un groupe de chant par Columbus, et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. En quelque sorte.

 _ **Le nouveau shérif ré-ouvre l'enquête sur la mort de Blaine Anderson, un adolescent qui a quitté le pont Wickeridge en 1959.**_

Kurt lu l'article deux fois.

 _5 mai 1969_

 _Récemment élu, le shérif Ray Abrams rouvre le dossier de l'adolescent décédé Blaine Anderson, qui a été à l'origine jugé suicidaire par les forces de l'ordre il y a une dizaine d'années._

 _Jack Anderson, le frère aîné de l'adolescent, a soutenu que son frère ne se serait jamais suicidé, et a insisté pour que les autorités enquêtent davantage. La famille Anderson, qui a depuis déménagé à Westerville, n'a pas pu être contactée pour le moment._

 _Le shérif Abrams a déclaré des incohérences entre les éléments de preuve trouvés sur les lieux et les rapports des enquêteurs précédents._

 _Les rapports originaux indiquaient que le jeune homme avait tenté de se pendre avant la noyade, comme en témoignaient les marques sur le cou de l'adolescent, qui étaient compatibles avec les brûlures de la corde. Les photographies de la grange où la tentative de pendaison aurait eu lieu indiquent que le garçon n'était peut-être pas seul et qu'une sorte de lutte aurait pu avoir lieu. Il y avait aussi des marques sur le corps qui indiquaient que le garçon avait peut-être été battu peu de temps avant sa mort._

 _Les preuves sur le véhicule qu'Anderson conduisait lorsqu'il a quitté le pont impliquent également qu'un deuxième véhicule a pu être impliqué. Le shérif de l'époque, William Karofsky, laissait entendre qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quand ces marques avaient été faites, et que ça n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec la mort de l'adolescent._

 _Blaine Anderson est décédé le soir d'Halloween, en 1959. Si quelqu'un a des informations sur l'incident, il est encouragé à contacter le département du shérif (voir aussi l'histoire de l'adolescent disparu ...)_

Kurt sentit un autre frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il étudiait la photo du jeune homme qui avait accompagné l'article. Les cheveux étaient mieux peignés que quand le garçon était assis dans le véhicule de Kurt, et la photographie en noir et blanc faisait paraître les yeux dorés plus sombres, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était le même garçon que Kurt avait vu plus tôt cette nuit.

* * *

Kurt se retourna et se retourna toute la nuit, le sommeil lui échappant le plus longtemps possible, et quand il s'endormit finalement, les cauchemars le tourmentaient.

Dans un rêve, il était battu et enterré vivant. Dans un autre, il semblait planer au-dessus de la scène pendant qu'un autre garçon était battu et raillé, une corde jetée sur son cou. Kurt reconnut le garçon comme Blaine.

Il regarda avec horreur les trois autres garçons essayer d'accrocher le jeune homme. Ils réussirent à le hisser à plusieurs mètres du sol, mais la poutre se brisa, envoyant les trois agresseurs tomber les uns sur les autres. Blaine atterri sur ses pieds et parvint à sortir de la grange tandis que les autres mâles essayaient de se séparer les uns des autres et de la longueur de corde laissée derrière.

La prochaine chose que Kurt savait était qu'il roulait le long de la vieille route à deux voies à côté de Blaine pendant que les autres les poursuivaient. Il vit Blaine essuyer le sang de ses yeux et se rappela d'avoir essuyé le slushie rouge de son propre visage la nuit précédente.

Il fut choqué de cette pensée quand quelque chose percuta l'arrière de la voiture. Blaine s'est battu pour garder la voiture sur la route, même si les pneus avant ont gagné l'achat sur le vieux pont en bois. Il a vu l'autre voiture arriver sur la gauche, a vu la réalisation sur le visage de Blaine quand il a su qu'il ne survivrait pas. Et puis ils se sont écrasés à travers le rail latéral et plongeant dans l'eau ci-dessous.

Il entendit Blaine crier alors qu'ils frappaient la surface de l'eau. "Je t'aime K ...!" Le son a été coupé quand la tête du garçon aux cheveux bouclés a claqué contre le volant.

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

* * *

Le samedi était gris et brumeux, et l'air était froid quand Kurt marcha le long de la route qu'il avait conduite la nuit précédente. Il avait trouvé l'endroit exact où il avait quitté le trottoir et s'était garé de l'autre côté de la rue. Maintenant, il cherchait des signes de l'autre garçon. Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes de pas autres que les siennes. Rien pour indiquer qu'une autre âme avait été près de cette étendue d'asphalte.

Il avait continué à marcher, en suivant les ornières où se trouvait la vieille route jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les bords de la rivière, et les restes de l'ancien pont Wickeridge. Les flashs de ses cauchemars continuaient de rejouer dans son esprit. Blaine avait-il été assassiné? L'article et ses rêves semblaient indiquer que c'était le cas.

Il avait essayé de trouver plus d'informations, pour voir si quelque chose était déjà arrivé à la nouvelle enquête, mais un incendie au journal avait détruit plusieurs vieux fichiers de presse au milieu des années 70, donc il y avait un grand écart dans les nouvelles histoires de la région à l'époque. Il avait même vérifié les journaux d'Akron et de Columbus, mais à part un court texte de présentation dans le journal d'Akron qui demandait simplement des témoins, il n'y avait rien d'autre à trouver.

Il avait trouvé plus d'informations sur Jack Anderson, le frère aîné de Blaine. Il avait servi deux mandats en tant que maire de Westerville, et avait même couru pour être le sénat de l'état, mais a perdu. Il était apparemment décédé récemment, toujours convaincu que son frère cadet avait été assassiné. Ses parents étaient décédés à la fin des années 70 et au début des années 80. Il laisse dans le deuil son fils unique, et deux petits-fils.

Kurt regardait fixement l'eau qui se précipitait en bas, parcourant à nouveau l'histoire dans son esprit. Un nom lui avait sauté à la lecture la première fois, bien sûr. William Karofsky. Il se demanda s'ils étaient liés à Dave Karofsky.

Un autre nom de l'histoire continuait à harceler son esprit. Abrams. Pourraient-ils être liés à Artie?

Il retourna à sa voiture et rentra en ville. Il frappa à la porte de son ami et attendit qu'elle s'ouvrit.

"Bonjour, Mme Abrams, est-ce que Artie est à la maison?"

"Bonjour, Kurt. Ravi de te voir! Il est dans sa chambre."

Le jeune garçon tripotait un programme d'édition quand Kurt entra.

"Kurt, quoi de neuf, mon pote?" Ils se serrèrent la main et Kurt s'assit au bout du lit de l'autre garçon.

"J'ai une question pour toi, je lisais un article de journal local datant de la fin des années 1960 et il y était question d'un shérif nommé Ray Abrams. Est-ce qu'il était apparenté à toi?"

Le garçon en fauteuil roulant sourit. "Ouais, c'est mon arrière grand-père, il est plutôt cool, il me raconte toujours des histoires sur quand il était dans la police."

"Bien, est-ce qu'il vit encore ici? Je voudrais lui parler de quelque chose, pour un projet scolaire."

Artie étudia le garçon pâle pendant un moment, comme s'il savait que le garçon mentait, mais ne l'appela pas. "Ouais, il habite à la maison de retraite près du parc, tu veux que je l'appelle et que je lui dise que tu viens?"

* * *

Ray Abrams ressemblait beaucoup à son arrière-petit-fils, jusqu'aux lunettes et à la coupe, mais là où le garçon avait les cheveux bruns clairs, Ray les avait depuis longtemps blanc. L'homme plus âgé avait étudié Kurt avec un air d'intrigue et de spéculation. Avant que Kurt puisse même poser sa première question, le vieil homme parla.

"Je suppose que tu veux me poser des questions sur l'affaire Anderson."

Kurt le regarda sous le choc. "Comment saviez-vous que?"

Le vieil homme a juste agité ça pour le moment. Kurt pouvait voir que malgré son âge avancé, l'esprit de l'homme était aussi sain que jamais. "Tu veux savoir si le garçon s'est suicidé ou a été assassiné ... Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire, il y avait plus qu'assez de preuves pour condamner quelqu'un, mais les trois principaux suspects avaient tous des alibis blindés."

"Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez de l'affaire?" Demanda Kurt, ayant besoin de connaître la vérité. Le vieil homme hésita, puis alla dans son placard et sortit une vieille boîte à dossier.

"Voilà, je pense que tu trouveras les réponses à toutes tes questions ici, peut-être que tu auras plus de chance avec ça que je n'en ai eu.

Kurt a pris la boîte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain que s'il ne résolvait pas ce mystère, il le regretterait pour le reste de sa vie. L'homme plus âgé le regarda de nouveau, puis parla une fois de plus. "Tu sais, il n'y a eu que deux mystères non résolus à Lima au cours des cent dernières années: la mort de Blaine Anderson et la disparition d'un autre garçon à la même époque."

"Disparition?" Demanda Kurt, curieux.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. "C'était étrange, car Anderson et le garçon disparu avaient le même âge, et tous les deux sont allés à ce qui était connu sous le nom de Lima High school, bien qu'ils l'aient renommé McKinley peu de temps après la mort d'Anderson."

"Quel était le nom du garçon disparu?"

"Eh bien, Kurt Hummel, comme coïncidence, il s'appelait Kurt, Kurt McGuire, il y a une photo de lui dans cette boîte aussi, je vais te dire que c'était un peu un choc quand tu es entré et quand tu t'es présenté."

Kurt trouva le dossier intitulé ' _ **KURT MCGUIRE**_ ' et le sortit. Le dossier faillit tomber de ses doigts quand il l'ouvrit et regarda la photo.

"Ouais," dit Ray, voyant le sang s'écouler du visage du garçon. "Pendant un bref moment, je pensais que tu étais un fantôme venu me rendre visite."

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Kurt était assit dans sa chambre au sous-sol, regardant fixement la photo. Ça aurait pu être un miroir que Kurt regardait, le garçon lui ressemblait tellement. Ils auraient pu être jumeaux. La seule différence qu'il pouvait trouver était que le garçon sur la photo avait coiffé ses cheveux différemment, plus d'une vague d'Eddy Haskell que de l'éruption de Kurt à Hollywood. Une fois qu'il a finalement réussi à lire le dossier, il a été surpris par le manque d'information.

 _Kurt Daniel McGuire, né le 16 mai 1943, seul enfant de Ken et Cassidy McGuire. Il a fréquenté le Lima High school, membre du club de théâtre musical et de la chorale de l'école. Suspecté homosexuel. Vu pour la dernière fois le matin du 31 octobre 1959, laissant le Five &dime où il travaillait à temps partiel. Sa bicyclette avait été retrouvée abandonnée dans les bois près du pont Wickeridge. Considéré comme fugueur._

Kurt sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il commença à parcourir la boîte point par point. Il y avait très peu de choses sur la disparition de Kurt McGuire à part une photo de sa bicyclette appuyée contre un arbre près du vieux cimetière. Il y avait également des photographies de l'ancienne grange où la pendaison présumée avait eu lieu, ainsi que de la rambarde de sécurité endommagée du vieux pont en bois et d'une Ford Roadster de 1936 gorgée d'eau.

La photo était en noir et blanc, alors pourquoi Kurt était-il certain que le véhicule était de couleur rouge pomme?

Kurt étudia les photos des dégâts qui ont été causés à la voiture de près. Il était évident que le véhicule avait été heurté sur le côté, et il y avait aussi des bosses sur l'aile arrière qui ressemblaient à quelqu'un qui l'avait heurté à grande vitesse.

Pourquoi le vieux shérif avait-il ignoré les preuves évidente?

Kurt continua de regarder à travers la boîte et trouva un fichier intitulé ' _ **Suspects**_ '. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

 _Lewis Michael Greyson, 17 ans, membre de l'équipe de football de Lima High School. La corde utilisée dans la tentative de pendaison n'était disponible qu'au magasin Greyson's Hardware, appartenant au père de Lewis. L'aîné Greyson a témoigné sous serment que son fils était avec lui au magasin la nuit de la mort d'Anderson, faisant l'inventaire._

 _Richard James Nelson, 17 ans, membre de l'équipe de football de Lima High School. Anderson a été vu en train de parler avec la petite amie de Nelson, Stacey Martin, l'après-midi de sa mort. Nelson a témoigné sous serment qu'il était à Akron au moment de la mort d'Anderson et qu'il avait des reçus d'essence pour le prouver._

Quand Kurt lut le nom du troisième suspect, il sentit de la glace remplir ses veines.

 _Christopher David Karofsky, 18 ans, quarterback de l'équipe de football de Lima High School. De la peinture correspondante à celle de la Packard de Karofsky ont été trouvé dans les rayures sur la voiture d'Anderson. Karofsky a affirmé qu'ils s'étaient raclés les uns les autres dans le parking de l'école le jour de la mort d'Anderson. Le père de Karofsky, le shérif William Karofsky, a témoigné sous serment que l'adolescent avait été avec lui au bureau du shérif au moment de la mort d'Anderson._

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Le shérif qui avait proclamé le suicide de Blaine était non seulement le père de l'un des suspects, mais aussi son alibi? Ça n'a-t-il pas semblé louche?

Kurt remit le dossier dans la boîte, nécessitant une pause. Il est allé à l'étage pour voir à propos du dîner. Il venait de décider d'une salade de poulet quand Burt entra. "Hé, mon grand, Je t'ai pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce t'as fait aujourd'hui?"

Kurt hésita, puis haussa les épaules. "J'ai juste fait des recherches."

"Oh? Projet d'école?" Demanda son père en attrapant une bouteille d'eau.

"Quelque chose comme ça. Hey, tu as grandi ici, n'est-ce pas? Ton père n'était pas d'ici aussi?"

"Oui, son père s'est installé ici après la Seconde Guerre mondiale."

"Est-ce qu'il est allé au Lima High School dans les années cinquante?"

"Euh oui, diplômé de 1958. Pourquoi?"

Kurt réfléchit rapidement. "Je suis en train de faire un article sur l'histoire locale pour un cours d'histoire, et je suis tombé sur cette histoire à propos d'un garçon qui est mort en 1959. Blaine Anderson."

Burt acquiesça. "Oui, une histoire tragique, mon père en a parlé quand l'ancien shérif a été accusé d'altération de preuves dans une autre affaire, papa a spéculé qu'il y avait probablement plus de choses dans l'histoire, et il trouvait étrange que le vieil homme Karofsky soit pressé de proclamer que la mort de ce garçon était un suicide.

Kurt acquiesça. "Est-ce que grand-père connaissait-il le garçon?"

Burt secoua la tête. "J'en doute, d'après ce que j'ai compris à l'époque, Anderson venait juste d'être transféré de Westerville peu de temps après les vacances de Noël en 1959, après mon père ai obtenu son diplôme. Pourquoi?"

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Je me demandais juste s'il avait une idée d'un motif, que ce soit pour le suicide ou autre chose."

Burt soupira. "Il y avait des rumeurs, bien sûr, mais personne ne savait à coup sûr."

"Des rumeurs?" Demanda Kurt, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop anxieux pour la réponse.

"Ouais, il y avait des spéculations selon lesquelles il aurait été gay."

* * *

 _Kurt se réveilla tôt le matin d'Halloween, l'excitation vibrait en lui. Il avait presque atteint son but, neuf mois plus tôt que prévu! Il avait économisé chaque centime qu'il avait gagné en salaires et en pourboires au Five &dime pour quand il serai diplômé du lycée et pouvait s'éloigner de cette ville à deux balles. Il avait compris combien il aurait besoin pour déménager à New York et de vivre pendant trois ou quatre mois pendant qu'il chercherait un emploi et commencerait à auditionner pour des pièces de théâtre, avec des restes pour des urgences._

 _Après avoir pris sa paye aujourd'hui, il ne serait plus qu'à vingt dollars de son but. Il s'habilla rapidement et fixa ses cheveux. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide composé d'œufs brouillés et de pain grillé, il embrassa sa mère et son père sur la joue, avant de prendre son vélo et de se rendre en ville._

 _Son cœur a fait un drôle de petit retournement quand il a vu le joli garçon aux cheveux sombres passer dans sa Candy Roadster rouge pomme. Il était amoureux de Blaine Anderson depuis que le garçon avait déménagé ici le semestre précédent. Bien sûr, pour autant qu'il le sache, l'autre garçon n'était pas gay, mais au moins il avait été poli les quelques fois où ils avaient été jumelés pour des projets à l'école, et était l'un des rares garçons qui ne le tourmentait pas à cause de sa voix ou du fait qu'il était gay._

 _Il arriva au restaurant pour récupérer son salaire auprès de Mme Puckerman, la gentille vieille dame juive qui possédait l'endroit. "Kurt, mon chéri, comment vas-tu, mon Dieu, tu es si maigre, viens, laisse-moi te préparer un petit déjeuner!_

 _"Merci, Mme P. Mais j'ai déjà mangé, je viens juste recevoir mon salaire, s'il vous plait."_

 _La vieille dame fronça les sourcils. "Pas même un bagel?"_

 _Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, mais il sourit avec indulgence. "Bien, un bagel et un fromage à la crème à emporter."_

 _La femme lui donna son petit déjeuner, compta son salaire, puis embrassa sa joue. "Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur employé. Tout le monde est paresseux, même mon petit-fils, mais pas toi ... Tu rentres, tu commences à travailler tout de suite et tu ne t'arrêtes pas jusqu'à ce que je dois te forcer de rentrer chez toi!_

 _Kurt lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras. "Merci, Madame P. Vous êtes une super patronne, je vous verrai cet après-midi pour mon quart de travail."_

 _Il retourna à son vélo, et commença à pédaler jusqu'à Main Street. C'était tôt le samedi matin, et très peu de gens étaient encore dehors. Il passa juste la ruelle entre la pharmacie Rexall et la Banque quand une Packard noir le heurta depuis la droite._

 _Il n'a pas été grièvement blessé, mais il fut stupéfait par l'impact et, au début, il n'a pas compris ce qui se passait lorsque des mains fortes l'attrapèrent et le jetèrent sur la banquette arrière._

 _Il était désorienté lorsque la voiture recommença à bouger et il essaya de s'asseoir, mais des mains rugueuses l'ont repoussé._

 _"Arrête de bouger, pédé!" Kurt se figea quand il entendit la voix familière de Chris Karofsky._

* * *

Kurt se réveilla dans une sueur froide, la peur le griffant.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mystères et histoires**

L'horloge sur la table de chevet indiquait qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin le matin d'Halloween, mais Kurt Hummel était déjà sur son ordinateur portable depuis plus d'une heure. Il n'aurait aucun moyen de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce qui est arrivé à Blaine Anderson et Kurt McGuire.

La première chose qu'il avait faite était d'aller sur un site de généalogie pour essayer de retrouver les noms familiers. William Karofsky était apparemment le cousin d'Alexander Karofsky, qui était le père de Paul Karofsky, qui était à son tour le père de David Alexander Karofsky.

William avait apparemment été très corrompu, et avait passé vingt ans en prison pour inconduite, falsification de preuves et intimidation de témoins. Il est mort cinq jours après sa libération d'une crise cardiaque. Son fils, Christopher, a également passé un certain temps en prison pour agression avec une arme mortelle et conduite en état d'ébriété. Il était mort dans un combat de bar en Alabama en 1990.

Richard Nelson avait un grand neveu nommé Rick Nelson, qui jouait au hockey chez William McKinley. Richard avait déménagé à Chicago après le lycée, et a fait un bref séjour dans les ligues majeures, jouant au centre du terrain pour les White Sox pendant six matchs avant qu'une collision ne détruise son genou et a mis fin à sa carrière. Il avait ensuite passé plusieurs années à vendre des voitures d'occasion, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté pour fraude fiscale. L'homme de soixante-huit ans purgeaient encore sa peine dans une prison à sécurité minimale dans l'État de New York.

Le troisième garçon, Lewis Greyson, était mort au Vietnam, ne laissant aucune descendance.

Cette information était très bien, mais n'a pas éclairci le mystère de la mort de Blaine Anderson, ni la disparition de Kurt McGuire.

Soupirant de frustration, Kurt repoussa ses cheveux de son visage, essayant de comprendre quoi faire ensuite. La recherche d'articles de journaux sur l'affaire ne l'avait mené nulle part. Qu'en est-il des documents judiciaires? Seraient-ils en ligne? Il a passé en revue les documents judiciaires de Blaine Anderson.

Ah, ha! Il y avait plusieurs pages de jargon juridique qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens pour Kurt, mais en fin de compte, le procureur refusa de porter des accusations malgré toute les preuves, et malgré le fait que l'ancien shérif avait été reconnu coupable d'avoir falsifié des preuves dans d'autres cas. Le raisonnement du procureur avait été que, si les preuves contre les trois garçons était stupéfiante, tous les trois avaient des alibis réputés.

Kurt renifla. Alibis réputé? Un shérif corrompu était réputé? Il tendit la main dans la boîte et sortit à nouveau la liste des suspects. Richard Nelson n'avait même pas quelqu'un pour collaborer à son alibi, juste un reçu de gaz. Qui peut dire que c'est bien lui qui a conduit à Akron et rempli le réservoir d'essence? Est-ce que quelqu'un a même pris la peine d'allé à la station-service et parlé au commis de service?

Un autre nom apparut à Kurt. La petite amie de Richard, Stacey Martin. Il regarda l'écran du portable. Le nom du procureur était George Martin. Il retourna sur le site de la généalogie et rechercha les deux noms. Le procureur était le père de la petite amie de l'un des suspects. Ça criait juste l'injustice pour Kurt.

Kurt chercha toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver sur la femme, et fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne s'était jamais mariée, vivait encore à Lima et travaillait à la bibliothèque de Lima. Comme c'est cliché, la bibliothécaire célibataire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge. Pas encore six heures. La bibliothèque ne serait pas ouverte le dimanche, alors Mme Martin serait probablement chez elle, mais il était beaucoup trop tôt pour aller frapper à sa porte.

Il décida de changer de direction pendant un petit moment et fit une recherche Google sur Kurt McGuire. Il y avait un court article de presse du Lima Herald de cette semaine, qui indiquait simplement que le garçon avait disparu et était considéré comme un fugueur, malgré les affirmations inflexibles de sa famille selon lesquelles le garçon ne serait pas parti sans le leur dire. Il y avait une brève description, et un numéro à appeler si quelqu'un le voyait.

Il essaya le site de généalogie pour voir s'il pouvait en apprendre plus sur la famille du garçon, mais il n'y avait aucun enregistrement de naissance pour quelqu'un nommé Kurt McGuire de Lima, Ohio, dans la base de données. Il ne pouvait pas non plus trouver un certificat de naissance pour quelqu'un de ce nom dans n'importe quel état à partir du 16 mai 1943. Il a entendu son père se déplacer à l'étage, il mis l'ordinateur de côté et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Bonjour, mon grand, tu as bien dormi?" Demanda Burt en se servant une tasse de café.

Kurt ne répondit pas, il haussa simplement les épaules en prenant sa propre tasse de café. "Hey, papa, tu te souviens pour cet article de journal que je t'ai demandé hier?"

"A propos du gamin Anderson?"

"Ouais, je faisais d'autres recherches dessus, et apparemment un autre garçon a disparu le même jour où l'autre garçon est mort. Je me demandais si ton père avait déjà parlé de l'enfant disparu?"

Burt fronça les sourcils, en secouant la tête. "Pas que je m'en souvienne ... Bien sûr, il l'a peut-être mentionné et je n'y ai jamais prêté attention, pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par ça?"

Kurt ne voulait pas vraiment entrer dans les détails de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, alors il haussa juste les épaules. "Je t'ai dit que je faisais des recherches pour un document d'histoire, j'ai trouvé l'article sur le garçon Anderson, et il a mentionné le garçon disparu, et, bien, le garçon disparu s'appelait aussi Kurt.

"Vraiment? Quelle coïncidence."

Kurt acquiesça. "Oui, Kurt McGuire, c'est étrange, parce qu'il était aussi né en mai, il était aussi dans la chorale de son école, et il était apparemment gay aussi." ' _Et il aurait pu être mon jumeau._ ' Il ne pouvait pas dire ça à son père, cependant.

Burt fronçait les sourcils maintenant. "Et tu as dit que son nom de famille était McGuire? Huh."

"Est-ce que ce nom te dit quelque chose?"

Burt secoua de nouveau la tête. "J'ai eu un client nommé McGuire la semaine dernière, il était en route pour Philadelphie quand son radiateur a surchauffé, il était en route pour une réunion de famille, et il avait de la famille dans cette région, mais qu'ils avaient tous bougés."

"Tu te souviens de son prénom?" Demanda Kurt, essayant de cacher le fait que son cœur battait la chamade.

Burt se gratta la tête chauve, réfléchissant un moment. "Brian? Brandon? Quelque chose comme ça, je sais que ça commençait avec un B. Pourquoi, tu penses qu'ils sont liés?"

Kurt ne pouvait pas dire à son père qu'il était presque positif, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il le savait lui-même. "C'est possible," répondit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au micro-ondes. Il était sept heures maintenant. Il était encore trop tôt pour chercher le bibliothécaire, mais il savait que Santana serait debout maintenant. Il voulait parler de Blaine à sa grand-mère et voir si elle savait quelque chose sur l'autre Kurt.

Il leur prépara un petit déjeuner rapide, se doucha et s'habilla, et envoya un texto à la Latina. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient assis à une table au haricot de Lima.

"D'accord, Lady Hummel, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi le texte vague et le désir soudain de rencontrer mon Abuela?"

Kurt savait que la fille ne le laisserait pas partir avec des réponses évasives, alors coupez-le droit. "Promets-moi que tu ne souffleras pas un mot de ce que je vais te dire à qui que ce soit, jure-le sur la tête aérée de Brittany!

"Bon sang, Porcelaine, ça doit être sérieux, d'accord, je jure de ne rien dire à une âme. Maintenant, renverse."

Il se renversa, lui parlant de son retour à la maison vendredi soir, du mystérieux garçon, du cimetière et de tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent. Il a omis la partie sur l'autre Kurt étant son sosie, cependant. Elle s'assit en silence, l'étudiant pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Alors, tu as vu le fantôme de ce gamin Blaine?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être, il est juste sorti de nulle part et a disparu sans laisser de trace!"

"Et tu penses que la disparition de ce Kurt McGuire pourrait être liée?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ... Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je sens juste que j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui leur est arrivé à tous les deux.

Elle se tut à nouveau, puis elle finit son café et se leva. "D'accord, allons-y, mon Abuela devrait être de retour de la messe maintenant."

* * *

"Kurt McGuire? Oui, je me souviens de lui, tu lui ressembles beaucoup en fait, même si ses cheveux étaient plus sombres et ses yeux plus verts." dit Alma Lopez en l'étudiant. "Lui et ce garçon Anderson étaient tous les deux plus âgés que moi. Kurt était Senior et Blaine un Junior quand j'étais une étudiante de première année."

"Savez-vous pourquoi Kurt se serait enfui?"

"Oh, eh bien, nous savions tous qu'il voulait quitter cette ville pour aller à New York, il avait économisé tout son argent pour l'obtention de son diplôme, mais je ne crois pas qu'il se soit enfui."

Kurt leva un sourcil en question. "Pourquoi pas?"

"Mon père était le directeur de la banque à l'époque, et McGuire avait un compte là-bas; Il avait économisé chaque centime qu'il avait pour le jour où il était diplômé et pouvait partir. Le shérif Karofsky a déclaré qu'il était parti, en disant qu'il avait probablement décidé de ne pas attendre l'obtention du diplôme pour sortir de cette ville. Mais il n'a pas pris l'argent de son compte."

Un éclair du rêve de Kurt revint. La Packard sortant de la ruelle entre la pharmacie et la banque. "Pourquoi le shérif n'a-t-il pas enquêter? Pourquoi juste supposer qu'il s'était enfui?"

Alma soupira. "Ce n'était pas un secret que McGuire était un homosexuel. A l'époque, des gens comme ça disparaissaient tout le temps, la plupart des gens l'ignoraient, ils ne voulaient pas poser de questions. Certaines personnes croyaient même que ses parents l'avaient envoyé dans un asile pour essayez de le guérir, mais je ne le crois pas, je connaissais ses parents, et ils ne le feraient jamais.

"Et Blaine Anderson, Savez-vous pourquoi sa mort aurait été un suicide?"

Encore une fois, la femme plus âgée semblait mal à l'aise. "Il y a eu des rumeurs, quelqu'un a dit qu'Anderson avait le béguin pour McGuire, que certains joueurs de football l'ont découvert, ils ont dit que les joueurs de football allaient le malmener un peu."

Kurt la regarda dans les yeux. "Pensez-vous que Blaine Anderson a été assassiné?"

Elle hésita un moment, puis hocha la tête. "Oui, je pense qu'ils l'ont tué."

* * *

Kurt était assis dans sa voiture devant le petit immeuble. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait demander à la femme plus âgée. "Bonjour, je me demandais juste si votre ex-petit-ami avait tué un garçon il y a quelques années, et si vous savez quelque chose au sujet de la disparition d'un autre garçon le même jour?"

Ouais, il était sûr qu'elle allait probablement lui claquer la porte au nez. Soupirant, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement 21b, frappant légèrement. Après un moment, elle s'ouvrit. La femme avait à peu près la même taille que Rachel, et ressemblait en quelque sorte à la diva juive, sauf le nez. Malgré son âge, les cheveux de la femme étaient moins gris.

Quand elle le vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc et elle haleta.

"Euh, bonjour. Je suis Kurt Hummel. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler de Blaine Anderson?"

La femme sembla se ressaisir et fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez." Elle commença à fermer la porte.

"Attendez, je sais que vous êtes Stacey Martin, je sais que vous êtes sorti avec Richard Nelson au moment de la mort de Blaine Anderson, et je sais que vous étiez la dernière personne à le voir vivant, s'il vous plaît, parlez-moi."

Pendant un long moment, Kurt pensa qu'elle refuserait, mais ensuite elle l'invita à contrecœur à l'intérieur. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je dise, j'ai déjà tout raconté au vieux shérif."

Kurt l'étudia un moment. "Dites-moi simplement tout ce dont vous vous souvenez de ce jour-là, je ne suis pas flic ou quoi que ce soit, je veux juste découvrir la vérité."

Soupirant, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. "Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, j'ai vu Blaine après l'entraînement de football ce samedi après-midi, c'était un gentil garçon, et nous avons parlé pendant quelques minutes d'un devoir en anglais sur lequel nous travaillions tous les deux. Ensuite, Richard et moi sommes partis. C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu."

"Etiez-vous avec Richard quand il a conduit à Akron ce soir-là?"

Kurt remarqua que ses yeux s'éloignèrent quand elle répondit. "Non, j'étais à la maison, en train de lire un livre pour le devoir en anglais."

Kurt savait qu'elle mentait. Il changea de tactique. "Et Kurt McGuire, vous le connaissiez aussi?"

"Tout le monde connaissait Kurt McGuire," sourit-elle. "La plupart des filles étaient soit amoureuses de ses yeux, soit de sa voix, soit jalouses de ses cils, Une telle honte qu'il préférait les garçons.

"Savez-vous pourquoi il aurait disparu?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Les gars comme lui n'étaient pas bien acceptés par ici, il avait des rêves de déménager à New York, où il serait un peu mieux adapter, il avait économisé pendant trois ans et je me suis dit qu'il avait décidé de ne pas attendre jusqu'à l'obtention du diplôme."

Kurt acquiesça. "Ce qui est suspect, c'est qu'il n'a pas pris d'argent avec lui."

Elle avait l'air confuse. "Comment ça?"

"La grand-mère de mon amie Santana était la fille du directeur de la banque, je lui ai parlé plus tôt aujourd'hui et elle m'a dit que McGuire n'avait pas pris d'argent avec lui, elle ne croit pas qu'il se soit enfui."

"Mais Rich a dit ..." Elle s'interrompit.

"Rich a dit quoi?" poussa Kurt.

"Il a dit qu'il avait vu Kurt quitter la ville ce jour-là, dans un bus."

"Il n'a jamais dit ça au shérif ou aux parents de McGuire."

"Mais pourquoi me le dirait-il si ce n'était pas vrai?"

Après quelques questions, Kurt quitta l'appartement de Stacey Martin. Il était positif de trois choses; Stacey n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Kurt McGuire, mais elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle racontait sur la mort de Blaine Anderson. Et elle avait menti au sujet d'être à la maison la nuit du meurtre.

Il pensa à l'endroit où regarder, mais ses options étaient limitées. McGuire a été vu la dernière fois en quittant le Five&dime où il travaillait, mais selon les registres de la ville, cet endroit avait brûlé en 1976. Le Breadstix se trouvait maintenant là où était le vieux dinner. Kurt se dirigea vers le restaurant et se gara de l'autre côté de la rue.

Dans son rêve, McGuire avait quitté le restaurant sur son vélo et se dirigeait vers la banque. Il sortit et commença à suivre la route que l'autre Kurt aurait prise. La pharmacie Rexall était maintenant un CVS, et l'ancienne banque avait été démolie il y a des années et transformée en parking pour l'immeuble de bureaux de l'autre côté de la rue. Il fit une pause dans ce qui était une allée aveugle entre les deux bâtiments. Alors qu'il se tenait dans la ruelle, regardant le trottoir fissuré, il vit clair comme le jour, la Packard se précipitant vers lui.

Il ne pouvait appeler ce qu'il ressentait après une vision du passé. Il vit les deux garçons le ramasser et le jeter sur la banquette arrière, vit le troisième garçon colporter le vélo hors de la ville. Et puis il était dans une clairière dans les bois près du vieux pont. Les trois garçons le raillaient, le battaient. La peur le traversa lorsqu'il vit une tombe.

Il cligna des yeux et était de retour dans la ruelle, il tituba un peu lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit.

Que diable lui arrivait-il?

* * *

Il rentra chez lui peu après midi, fatigué, confus, et se sentant mal au ventre. Il savait que Blaine Anderson avait été assassiné, et il commençait à croire que Kurt McGuire l'avait été aussi. Mais comment pourrait-il le prouver? Et pourquoi était-ce important pour lui? Cinquante et un ans s'étaient écoulés. Pourquoi était-il si désespéré de résoudre le mystère?

Il trébucha jusqu'à sa chambre, reconnaissant que son père travaillait au garage aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable une fois de plus, et commença à chercher sur les sites de généalogie des références d'un Brian ou Brandon McGuire. Après ce qui semblait être des impasses interminables, il l'a trouvé. Ken McGuire a épousé Cassidy Phillips en février 1941 à Akron, Ohio. Mais il n'y avait pas de certificat de naissance pour un Kurt Daniel McGuire.

Il lui a fallu une autre heure de recherche avant de trouver des dossiers d'adoption. Apparemment, Kurt n'était pas leur enfant biologique. Les dossiers d'adoption étaient scellés, alors il n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient les parents biologiques de McGuire. Ça semblait être une autre impasse, et la frustration commençait à l'atteindre.

Il arpenta le sol avec agitation, se sentant si impuissant. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il saisit ses clés et quitta la maison, conduisant à l'instinct, il se retrouva garé à côté du cimetière alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il se dirigea vers la tombe de Blaine Anderson, incapable de détourner le regard.

"Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?" sanglota t-il. Sans réfléchir, il passa devant la pierre tombale et traversa le cimetière jusqu'à l'endroit où le mystérieux garçon avait dit qu'il avait vécu. À l'extrémité d'un champ qui jouxtait le cimetière, il y avait une petite maison de style ranch qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir été habité depuis des années. Les fenêtres étaient cassées, et les mauvaises herbes ont grandi tout autour des planches altérées. Une vieille boîte aux lettres était encore attachée à un poteau qui se trouvait sur le côté, le nom de famille ' **Anderson** ' était gravé sur le côté. Kurt chercha des signes d'habitation, mais n'en trouva aucune. Il était sur le point de retourner à sa voiture quand un bruit derrière lui le fit se tourner vers la vieille route, rarement utilisée.

Une Packard noir conduisait lentement sur la route. Il pouvait clairement voir le conducteur, et sentit un frisson descendre dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne doutait pas que le garçon derrière le volant n'était _pas_ David Karofsky, mais une apparition d'un jeune Chris Karofsky.


	4. Chapitre 4

**La vérité découverte**

Kurt courut sur la route alors que le ciel devenait sombre, suivant la voiture qu'il était certain, était conduite par un adolescent qui n'était plus seulement un adolescent, mais qui était mort depuis vingt ans.

Il vit la voiture s'arrêter près du vieux pont, et les deux adolescents tiré McGuire hors de la banquette arrière, le traînant dans les bois. Alors que Kurt s'approchait, le troisième adolescent arriva sur le vélo que McGuire avait conduit plus tôt. Il l'abandonna près de la clôture du cimetière et courut jusqu'à la clairière. Kurt regarda de nouveau le ciel, le soleil s'était couché, mais dans sa **vision** , c'était encore le matin.

Kurt suivit, son estomac se retournant alors qu'il entendait les sons venant de la clairière. Aucun des quatre garçons de la clairière ne l'a même remarqué en train de regarder les trois joueurs battre le garçon pâle qui sanglotait et suppliait. Il entendit les garçons le railler, l'appeler par des noms immondes. Il entendit le son des os se briser lorsque Karofsky piétina sa main. Il faillit vomir quand Nelson donna un coup de pied dans le visage du garçon, lui fracassant le nez.

Mais ce qui faisait se lever les cheveux sur sa nuque, c'était quand Karofsky se pencha et ricana à son visage et parla. "Après que nous en aurons fini avec toi, nous allons prendre soin de ton petit ami, Anderson, nous allons pendre ce petit pédé, et se débarrasser de tous les putains de pédés pour de bon!"

Kurt regarda avec horreur alors qu'ils traînaient le garçon battu un peu plus loin dans les bois, et il vit la tombe qui avait été creusée plus tôt. Après l'avoir battu un peu plus, ils jetèrent le garçon à peine conscient dans le trou, et rient alors qu'ils commencèrent à pelleter la terre sur le corps battu. Kurt voulait crier qu'il était encore en vie, voulait les faire s'arrêter, mais il savait que ce dont il était témoin avait eu lieu il y a plus de cinquante ans, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Finalement, le garçon dans le trou est revenu a lui assez longtemps pour réaliser ce qui se passait, et il commença à crier et à essayer de se lever, mais il était trop grièvement blessé pour se sauver. Les autres garçons ont juste ri plus fort à ses cris, et commencèrent à jeter la terre plus rapidement.

Et puis il y a eut le silence.

Kurt était trop abasourdi pour bouger, alors que les trois apparitions reprenaient leur souffle.

"Allez," dit Karofsky un moment plus tard. "Préparons la grange pour Anderson, tu as apporté la corde?"

Le plus petit des trois garçons, que Kurt supposa être Lewis, hocha la tête. Il était le garçon qui était monté sur le vélo de McGuire ici. Tous les trois retournèrent sur la route, alors que Kurt resta là, à regarder le monticule de terre. La lumière du jour s'évanouit à mesure que la vision se terminait, et l'obscurité l'entoura une fois de plus. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour sauver le garçon, mais son instinct était de tomber à genoux et de commencer à creuser. Il s'est battu, et couru de nouveau à sa voiture, et conduit à la vieille grange. Il avait le sentiment que tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas fini.

Quand il arriva à la grange, il pensa qu'il avait peut-être tort, que ses visions étaient terminées, mais ensuite il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit deux voitures qui tiraient sur la grange. Karofsky et Lewis Greyson sont sortis d'une voiture, et Nelson et une fille, que Kurt a reconnu comme Stacey Martin, ont émergé de la seconde.

"Richie," dit Stacey d'une voix douce. "Je n'aime pas ça, Blaine est un gentil garçon, pourquoi tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille?

"Nous allons juste être un peu rugueux avec lui, Stace. Et lui enseigner une petite leçon, je te le promet.

La fille fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que Blaine t'a fait? ... Allez, Richie, juste parce qu'il a souri à Kurt, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est gay ou quoi que ce soit, et tu as dit que McGuire avait quitté la ville aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Allons juste à la maison."

Le plus grand l'enveloppa dans ses bras. "Tu n'es pas obligé de traîner," lui dit-il. "En fait, pourquoi tu ne prend pas ma voiture et conduire à Akron pour te procurer cette robe que tu voulais? Je vais même payer pour ça." Il lui tendit ses clés, et de l'argent, alors qu'une roadster candy rouge pomme apparut.

Kurt ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore traverser ça, mais il se retrouva incapable de détourner le regard alors que Stacey souriait à Blaine, et lui dit qu'elle devait aller chercher quelques choses pour la fête. Puis les quatre garçons se sont dirigés dans la grange pendant que la fille partait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les suivre. Blaine était complètement inconscient de son destin, parlant et souriant aux autres garçons pendant qu'ils le conduisaient à sa perte.

La scène de son rêve s'est de nouveau déroulée, jusqu'au point où la poutre s'est rompu et le plus jeune garçon réussi à s'échapper de la grange. Kurt suivit l'autre garçon dans sa propre voiture, s'arrêtant sur le côté de la route au vieux pont et sortant, regardant le roadster forcé de quitter le pont, la voiture frappant violemment l'eau et coulant rapidement. Il vit les trois garçons sortir du Packard et rester là impassible, le regardant sombrer.

Et puis la voiture fantôme et les trois garçons se sont évanouis. Kurt pensa que sa vision était finie, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une silhouette éclatante émergeant des bois de l'autre côté du pont. La forme étrange de Kurt McGuire se tenait là, regardant à travers les restes du pont. Au début, il pensa que le fantôme le regardait, mais ensuite il remarqua la lueur à côté de lui. Se retournant, il vit le profil de Blaine Anderson qui fixait avec envie l'apparition de l'autre côté du pont. Aucun d'eux ne semblait le remarquer alors qu'il se regardait l'un à l'autre.

Blaine leva une main vers le garçon de l'autre côté de la rivière, comme s'il voulait le toucher, et Kurt réalisa que les deux âmes étaient piégées, chacun de leur propre côté, séparées par une barrière qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Son cœur avait mal pour eux, mais il ne savait pas comment il pourrait les libérer. Il avait conduit l'apparition de Blaine au-dessus du nouveau pont, mais apparemment, ça ne suffisait pas. Alors que les deux silhouettes fantomatiques disparaissaient, Kurt retourna dans sa voiture, les yeux rivés sur les restes du vieux pont Wickeridge. Il avait regardé les archives de la ville sur la structure. Après qu'Anderson soit sorti du pont, il a été déclaré structurellement défectueux et a finalement été démoli l'année suivante, et le nouveau pont a été construit peu de temps après.

Maintenant, tout ce qui restait de la vieille structure de bois était quelques morceaux de bois pourri qui dépassaient de l'eau qui se précipitait en dessous. Était-ce ça qui séparait les deux âmes? Le pont était resté intact à peu près la même nuit il y a cinquante et un ans. Pourquoi le fantôme de Blaine n'avait-il pas pu le traverser alors? Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre qui les séparait? Kurt ne le savait pas, mais il savait qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un de ce qui était arrivé à McGuire.

Il rentra lentement en ville, considérant ses options. Il ne pouvait pas simplement appeler la police et dire qu'il savait où le garçon avait été enterré sans aucune preuve. Il ne voulait pas retourner seul à cet endroit et essayer de trouver des preuves. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il se gara dans son allée et fit deux appels rapides.

Alors qu'il se glissa dans sa maison, il pouvait entendre des voix dans la cuisine. Il fit son chemin, et fut surpris de voir son père et Carole danser lentement sur de la musique douce.

"Kurt!" dit son père, le voyant debout là. Les joues du vieil homme rougissaient d'embarras de se faire prendre. Carole rougissait aussi. Kurt leur sourit seulement, heureux de voir son père heureux. "Je ... Je me demandais où tu étais, tu vas bien, mon grand, tu as l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tu n'es pas malade, n'est-ce pas?"

Kurt savait qu'il devrait tout dire à son père, mais ne pouvait pas trouver les mots. "Je vais bien, papa, je suis juste occupé, c'est tout, je vais juste changer de vêtements et sortir quelques affaires du garage, puis je repars."

"Tu repars? Où? Il est tard, Kurt. Est-ce que tu as dîner?"

Kurt se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner, mais la pensée de la nourriture en ce moment retournait son estomac. "Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai juste besoin d'aller aider un ami, promis, papa, je ne serai pas parti trop tard."

Burt l'étudia un moment, l'inquiétude gravée dans chaque ligne de son visage. "Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, mon grand?"

Kurt déglutit, repoussant ses larmes et forçant un sourire. "Je vais bien, je te le jure, mais mon ami a vraiment besoin de mon aide, cependant. Je t'aime!"

Il serra son père dans ses bras, puis courut dans sa chambre. Il se changea rapidement en quelque chose qu'il se serait pas déranger de ruiné, puis se dirigea ensuite vers le garage. Il attrapa quelques pelles et une lanterne d'urgence avec une lumière puissante. Alors qu'il retourna dans sa voiture, il remarqua qu'il était juste après 21 heures.

Il passa devant la maison de retraite, où Ray l'attendait dehors. "J'ai dû me faufiler par la porte arrière," dit l'ancien shérif avec un sourire. Kurt hocha simplement la tête alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Son prochain arrêt était la maison Lopez.

Santana lui lança un regard noir en se glissant sur la banquette arrière. "Ça vaut mieux être bon, Lady Hummel, Brittany et moi étions supposés nous voir ce soir."

"Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Kurt McGuire." Dit-il, et il sentit deux paires d'yeux sur son visage. En conduisant, il leur dit ce qu'il avait vu. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en passant devant la vieille maison Anderson.

"Alors, pourquoi penses-tu que ces fantômes t'apparaissent à toi, et à personne d'autre?" Demanda Santana, sa voix ne sonnant pas désagréable ou sarcastique pour une fois. "Es-tu une sorte de médium ou quelque chose?"

Kurt soupira. Il ne voulait pas révéler cette partie à la Latina. "Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je me sens obligé de les aider et que je dois leur rendre justice afin qu'ils puissent trouver la paix."

Le vieil homme le regarda, sachant que le garçon n'avait pas parlé à son amie de son lien avec McGuire, mais il garda la bouche fermée pour le moment alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient près du vieux pont. Kurt coupa le moteur et ils sortirent, Kurt saisissant les pelles, pendant que Ray portait la lanterne.

Kurt les conduisit dans les bois, se déplaçant d'instinct à l'endroit où il savait que le garçon avait été enterré. Cinquante et un ans plus tard, il n'y avait aucune preuve de la fosse creusée là ou de la violence qui avait eu lieu.

Pendant un moment, personne ne bougea. Kurt regarda fixement l'endroit où le garçon qui lui ressemblait avait passé ses dernières minutes, terrifiées. Comme si elle sentait la détresse du garçon pâle, Santana s'avança, posant une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle prenait l'une des pelles dans son autre main. Elle passa devant lui et commença à creuser, tandis que Ray tenait la lanterne pour éclairer la zone. Après un moment, Kurt se débarrassa de ses pensées et rejoignit la fille en train de creuser.

Il a fallu moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé avant que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne découvre les preuves qu'ils cherchaient. Un morceau de tissu, en lambeaux, déchiré et taché. Kurt et Ray le reconnurent tous les deux à partir de la description que Ken McGuire avait faite de ce que son fils avait porté le matin où il avait disparu. **C'était de la chemise de Kurt McGuire**.

"Est-ce que nous continuons de creuser?" Demanda Santana.

Kurt ne l'a pas entendu. Son esprit était perdu une fois de plus en rejouant l'horrible vu de la mort de l'autre garçon. Le garçon était mort simplement à cause de sa sexualité. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être si cruels? Et plus important encore, comment tant de gens pouvaient-ils juste détourner le regard? Ça n'avait pas été seulement le shérif Karofsky en ignorant les éléments de preuve, ou le procureur refusant de faire son travail. C'était Stacey Martin, qui avait mentit pour son petit ami, et tous ceux qui soupçonnaient la vérité et qui n'ont rien fait à ce sujet. Même maintenant, des gens comme lui étaient intimidés et tourmentés, et poussés au bord du suicide, tandis que d'autres tournaient le dos et refusait de le reconnaître.

La colère éclata en lui. "Ce n'est pas juste!" cria t-il. "Ce n'est pas juste, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est aimer et être aimé pour ce qu'il était, il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, il était bon, gentil, et il voulait juste être heureux, il était un bon travailleur, un chanteur talentueux! Il avait un avenir dans le théâtre musical! Ils n'avaient pas à le tuer! Il aurait quitté la ville dans quelques mois de toute façon! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser être lui? Les laissez les deux seuls? Ce n'est pas juste!"

Il s'effondra au pied de la tombe non identifiée du garçon assassiné, et les larmes qu'il avait combattu toute la journée finirent par couler.

Santana, d'habitude si stoïque, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, mettant son bras autour de lui. "Shh, tu l'as trouvé, la vérité est découverte, il peut reposer maintenant."

Kurt s'accrocha à elle pendant que ses mots s'installaient. Pourrait-il reposer maintenant? Pourraient- _ **ils**_ reposer?

Soudain, Kurt se remit à courir vers les restes du vieux pont de bois. Il pouvait entendre les autres l'appeler, mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint la rivière. En désespoir de cause, il fouilla les deux rives pour l'un ou l'autre garçon, mais n'a rien vu. Il s'effondra dans la déception. Il avait espéré voir les garçons réunis.

Il se retourna vers la route quand sa montre sonna minuit, et une lueur étrange émergea des bois. Kurt se figea, regardant la silhouette d'un garçon se former hors de la lumière. L'apparition passa lentement devant lui, et il put voir le sourire sur le visage fantomatique. Se retournant lentement vers la rivière, il vit une autre silhouette de l'autre côté. Chaque garçon s'arrêta au bord de la rivière. Kurt ressentit une autre douleur de déception en voyant qu'ils soient encore séparés, mais alors qu'il regarda de nouveau, la lueur entre les deux se propagea, et la forme brumeuse d'un pont se construisit entre eux. Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, se rencontrant au milieu, où ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardant fixement.

Kurt pouvait entendre Santana appeler son nom, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard alors que les deux garçons se tendirent la main et s'enlacèrent l'un l'autre. Ils se retournèrent et lui firent un signe en souriant. Kurt haleta alors qu'une lumière se formait au-dessus d'eux et commença à descendre. Le contour vague d'une femme formée. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il y avait quelque chose de très familier à son sujet. Elle s'installa derrière les deux garçons, et la silhouette de McGuire se tourna vers elle, souriant, et la serra dans ses bras. Puis, avec un dernier signe pour Kurt, les deux garçons commencèrent à briller plus fort, puis disparurent. Et puis la femme se retourna et regarda directement Kurt, et il cria sous le choc.

"Maman?" Le monde s'estompa autour de lui alors qu'il s'évanouissait.


	5. Chapitre 5

**La justice enfin**

Kurt était étendu dans son lit, immobile, écoutant les murmures autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre la voix rauque de Ray Abrams parler à son père, entendre Santana parler sur son téléphone, bien qu'il ne sache pas à qui. Il savait qu'il devrait leur faire savoir qu'il était réveillé, qu'il allait bien, mais il était juste trop exténué et émotionnellement épuisé pour faire n'importe quoi.

"La police va vérifier la clairière dès qu'elle sera suffisamment éclairée." dit Santana à voix basse aux autres, en raccrochant le téléphone. Les chuchotements ont continué pendant un moment, mais il les a éteints. Il a continué à rejouer la scène sur le pont encore et encore. Il y avait définitivement une ressemblance familiale entre Kurt McGuire et l'apparition féminine que Kurt avait pensé être sa mère.

Étaient-ils liés d'une manière ou d'une autre? Son cœur sombra, sachant qu'il ne le découvrirait probablement jamais. Mais pourquoi autrement les apparitions lui apparaîtraient-elles?

Les événements de ces derniers jours le rattrapaient, et il était trop épuisé pour le combattre, fermant de nouveau les yeux quand le sommeil l'entraîna.

* * *

Lundi matin, Kurt se retrouva une fois de plus en train de passer la vieille maison d'Anderson, même si maintenant il n'y avait aucun frisson de conscience. Son père était assis à côté de lui sur le siège du conducteur et une voiture de police les suivait.

Il avait fait une déclaration à la police, leur disant qu'il s'était intéressé au cas du garçon disparu après avoir lu un article de journal à ce sujet, et avait interrogé l'ancien shérif à ce sujet. Ray Abrams avait collaboré son histoire, tout comme Alma Lopez quand il l'avait mentionnée en lui disant que McGuire n'avait jamais pris son argent à la banque.

Il leur a dit que quand il a appris que le vélo du garçon avait été trouvé dans la zone, il avait commencé à chercher et avait trouvé le morceau de la chemise de McGuire. Il ne leur a pas dit que Santana ou Ray étaient là.

Les deux véhicules stationnèrent le long de la route inutilisée, et Kurt les conduisit dans les bois, montrant la tombe aux policiers. L'officier jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du trou que Kurt et Santana avaient creusé, et transmit immédiatement par radio, une demande pour une unité médico-légale. Kurt ne pouvait pas retourner près de l'endroit, mais Burt se promena et baissa les yeux. Kurt entendit son père jurer. Burt Hummel n'a jamais juré.

L'homme plus âgé se retourna et se dirigea vers son fils, le serrant fort. "Je suis désolé, Kurt, je suis tellement désolé!" murmura t-il dans les cheveux du garçon pâle.

* * *

Les restes de Kurt Daniel McGuire ont été excavés avec soin, l'équipe médico-légale prenant son temps pour rassembler autant de preuves que possible. Les reporters se sont montrés en partie à travers l'enquête. Kurt Hummel était assis dans le camion de son père, ne sachant pas quoi ressentir.

Lundi soir, l'histoire était sur toutes les premières pages et le journal télévisé. Stacey Martin s'est présentée et a dit à la police que son ex-petit ami avait peut-être été impliqué dans la mort de McGuire, et qu'elle était celle qui avait conduit la voiture de Nelson à Akron, il y a cinquante et un ans. Elle avoua qu'elle avait trompé Blaine Anderson en allant dans la grange ce soir-là, sans se rendre compte de ce que les trois garçons avaient prévu. Elle a déclaré qu'elle croyait qu'ils avaient seulement voulu rudoyer le garçon, et que les choses étaient devenues incontrôlables.

Les prochains jours semblaient passer dans un flou. Richard Nelson, le seul des trois suspects encore en vie, avait été interrogé, et après avoir été confronté aux déclarations de son ex-petite amie, il avait finalement craqué et avoué les deux meurtres.

Le père de Stacey, George Martin, qui s'était retiré depuis longtemps du bureau de l'AD, admet avoir fermé les yeux sur les preuves contre les garçons dans le but de protéger sa fille sa fille d'être accusée de complicité après le fait.

Ray Abrams a dit à Kurt qu'il avait écrit un livre sur les deux cas, mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais fini. Maintenant que les mystères ont été résolus, il a prévu de le finir et de le publier.

Kurt n'était pas allé à l'école lundi et mardi, et quand il est arrivé avant les cours le mercredi, il était encore assez engourdi. Santana avait tenu sa promesse de ne raconter à personne ce qui s'était passé, mais son nom avait été mentionné dans quelques reportages, alors il ne fut pas trop surpris par les regards et les murmures alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs entre les cours.

Même Mercedes et Tina le regardaient un air étrange quand il s'installa au Glee Club cet après-midi-là. Peut-être que c'était les photos qui avaient été publiées dans le 'Lima Herald' ce matin-là. D'une façon ou d'une autre, un journaliste avait pris une photo de lui et l'avait publiée à côté de la photo de Kurt McGuire, sous le titre: ' _ **Croyez-vous en la réincarnation? L'adolescent local qui a résolu le mystère du garçon disparu dans les années 50 est le portrait craché du jeune décédé.**_ '

Une fois la pratique de Glee terminée, Kurt se rendit à la boutique de son père, ayant besoin de la distraction de travailler dans le garage pour se sentir normal pendant un moment. Il travaillait toujours sur le remplacement d'une pompe à carburant dans un '69 Chevy Charger' quand tout le monde est parti dîner. Son père avait essayé de l'obliger à faire une pause, mais Kurt haussa les épaules et demanda à son père de lui ramener une salade.

Le silence dans le garage fut interrompu quand une Lincoln MKS noire s'est arrêtée et qu'un monsieur en costume est sorti en regardant autour de lui. Il semblait décontenancer quand il repéra Kurt.

"Bonjour. Je peux vous aider?" demanda le garçon pâle. L'homme sembla se débarrasser de sa surprise et s'avança.

"Euh, oui, je suis passé ici il y a quelques semaines, et un homme plus vieux m'a aidé, Burt, je crois que c'était son nom."

"C'est mon père, il est parti dîner maintenant, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous?

"En fait, j'allais lui demander s'il pouvait m'aider à trouver quelqu'un ... Vous voyez, je m'appelle Brian McGuire, et il y a plus de cinquante ans, mon cousin a disparu dans cette région, et je viens de découvrir que ses restes avaient été découvert par un adolescent local, mais je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de lui demander de m'aider à trouver l'adolescent après tout."

Kurt se sentit stupéfait pendant un moment. "Vous connaissiez Kurt McGuire?"

L'homme plus âgé glissa ses mains dans ses poches. "Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de lui, j'avais cinq ans quand il a disparu, son père était le frère de mon père, oncle Ken et tante Cassidy n'ont pas vraiment bien géré sa disparition. Ils sont tous les deux décédés quelques années après la disparition de Kurt."

Kurt l'étudia pendant un moment. "Saviez-vous qu'il a été adopté?"

L'homme plus âgé sembla surpris. "Oui, mais ce n'était pas de notoriété publique, comment l'avez-vous découvert?"

"Il m'a fallu creuser sur Internet, mais j'ai trouvé les dossiers d'adoption, mais ils étaient scellés, avez-vous une idée de qui étaient ses parents biologiques?"

McGuire l'étudia pendant un moment. Kurt soupira. "S'il vous plaît, j'ai juste besoin de savoir."

Après une nouvelle hésitation, l'homme hocha la tête. "Cassidy Phillips avait une cousine, Jennifer Mitchell, qui avait dix ans de moins qu'elle ... Quand Jennifer avait 16 ans, elle est tombée enceinte, Cassidy et Ken essayaient depuis quelques années d'avoir un enfant, mais après trois fausses couches, ils ont abandonné. La famille a caché la grossesse de Jennifer, et après qu'elle ait donné naissance, Cassidy et Ken ont adopté le petit garçon."

"Merci," dit Kurt, ayant maintenant un nom avec qui travailler. Il savait juste que lui et l'autre garçon étaient connectés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie, c'est pour ça que je vous cherchait, ma famille vous est reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé notre membre de famille disparu, de nous avoir apporté la tranquillité d'esprit, nous n'aurions jamais su la vérité si ce n'était pour vous."

Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire à ça, et serra juste la main de l'autre homme. L'autre homme partit alors, et Kurt se tint là, le regardant partir, le nom de Jennifer Mitchell flottant dans son esprit.

Dès que son père revint, Kurt s'excusa, prenant la salade et disant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il rentrait à la maison. Une fois là-bas, il laissa la salade sur la table et descendit dans sa chambre, démarrant immédiatement son ordinateur portable.

Allant directement sur le site de généalogie, il tapa le nom, et fit une pause pour faire le calcul. Si elle avait 16 ans lorsqu'elle a accouché en 1943, elle devait être née en 1928. Il trouva l'acte de naissance assez facilement. La chair de poule soulevée sur ses bras en lisant le nom. Jennifer Elizabeth Mitchell.

 _Elizabeth_.

Il chercha ensuite des certificats de mariage. Jennifer avait épousé Joseph Slater en 1948. Le couple avait eu un enfant, une fille née en 1949, Kathleen Nicole Slater. Elle a épousé Jack Michaels en 1970, et a donné naissance plus tard cette même année à Elizabeth Marie Michaels, qui a épousé Burt Hummel en 1992.

* * *

Kurt McGuire fut enterré le samedi suivant dans l'ancien cimetière, à côté de Blaine Anderson. L'enterrement était petit, avec seulement les membres de la famille autorisés. Kurt et Burt Hummel étaient parmi eux. Avant que le cercueil ne soit abaissé dans le sol, Kurt posa une seule rose blanche sur le couvercle en acajou. Blanche, pour le garçon innocent qui s'était fait voler son avenir, qui avait été privé de sa chance à l'amour.

Richard Nelson avait plaidé coupable au deux chefs d'accusation de meurtre au premier degré. George Martin avait plaidé coupable au chef d'accusation d'entrave à la justice, et Stacey Martin avait plaidé coupable à la complicité après le fait. George et Stacey ont tous les deux été mis en probation, tandis que des dispositions étaient prises pour que Richard soit transféré dans une prison à sécurité maximale, où il passera le reste de sa vie.

Les choses à l'école avaient été maladroites pour Kurt, avec Dave Karofsky et Rick "la Crosse" Nelson le blâmant d'avoir terni la réputation de leurs familles. L'intimidation des deux parties devenait presque insupportable, au point que Kurt redoutait d'aller à l'école chaque jour.

Alors que lui et son père rentrait du vieux cimetière, Kurt jura qu'il aperçut un éclair de candy pomme rouge et se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Une Roadster de 1936 les avait dépassés, se dirigeant vers le cimetière, et Kurt pensa voir une tête de cheveux bouclés derrière le volant, mais la voiture disparut dans un virage avant qu'il ne puisse en être certain.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Friandise**

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine depuis les événements qui avaient changé la vie de Kurt Hummel cette nuit d'Halloween. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire tout ce qui s'était passé, et se demandait souvent à propos des deux garçons. S'ils avaient vécu, auraient-ils admis leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre? Seraient-ils tombés amoureux, déménagé ensemble et être heureux?

Il pensa aussi à la femme qu'il avait vue sur le pont. Était-ce sa mère? Ou était-ce Jennifer Mitchell, qui était morte la même année qu'il était né? Il avait trouvé en ligne une photo de son arrière grand-mère, et la ressemblance avec sa mère était presque aussi étrange qu'entre lui et l'autre Kurt. Il ne savait tout simplement pas.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées cet après-midi, ne prêtant pas beaucoup d'attention à la pratique de Glee, acceptant de bouger quand M. Schuester les sépara en deux groupes, garçons et filles. Il pensait toujours aux événements du passé quand Puckerman l'appela.

"Hummel, si tu ne veux pas aider, pourquoi ne pas te rendre utile et aller espionner la concurrence!"

Il aurait dû être bouleversé, et avait donné au plus grand son meilleur regard de garce, s'il vous plaît, alors qu'il sorti, mais en réalité, il était soulagé de quitter McKinley, même pour un petit moment. L'intimidation s'aggravait chaque jour, surtout de la part de Karofsky, qui semblait déterminé à briser le garçon pâle.

Quand il arriva à Dalton, un sentiment inattendu d'anticipation le remplit, comme s'il savait que quelque chose allait arriver, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de quoi. Il traversa lentement le parking, les yeux fixés sur la façade prestigieuse de l'école préparatoire qui criait richesse et privilège. Kurt ne se sentait pas à sa place, sachant qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de payer une école comme ça. Les frais de scolarité était probablement plus que son père fait en un an.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur, se sentant visible, et était certain que quelqu'un l'appellerait et le ferait partir. Il était surpris quand personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Il errait autour du bâtiment, sentant toujours ce sentiment d'anticipation à chaque tournant. Il descendit un bel escalier en colimaçon, ne sachant pas où il était ni où il allait quand les couloirs silencieux se remplissaient soudain de garçons qui se précipitaient tous dans la même direction.

Il se demanda ce qui se passait, et s'arrangea pour demander à quelqu'un. Il appela un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui venait de le dépasser.

"Excuse moi..."

* * *

 _ **Samedi 6 novembre 2010**_

Il était encore dans un état de choc, bien que la nouvelle soit tombée il y a presque une semaine maintenant. Son grand-père avait toujours été inflexible dans ses croyances sur la mort du frère cadet de l'homme plus âgé, mais il ne pensait jamais qu'un jour la justice serait servie.

Aujourd'hui, il rendait visite à la tombe de son grand-père, y déposa des fleurs et dit au vieil homme qu'il avait raison, et que la vérité était enfin sortie. Et puis il irait à l'autre cimetière et placerait des fleurs sur la tombe de son grand-oncle, et lui dirait qu'il pouvait se reposer maintenant.

Il se demandait souvent à propos du garçon d'après qui il avait été nommé, à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie s'il n'avait pas été assassiné si jeune. Il avait vu des photos du garçon, et savait qu'ils se ressemblaient autant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les similitudes dans leurs vies. Ils étaient tous les deux nés à la fin de juillet. Ils avaient tous les deux aimés 'West Side Story'. Ils étaient tous les deux courts, athlétiques et musicalement enclins. Et apparemment, ils avaient tous les deux été gay. Quand il a fait son coming out à son père, il savait que la réaction de l'homme plus âgé n'était pas basée sur la haine ou l'ignorance. Son père craignait de ce qui pourrait arriver à son fils, car il savait de première main que la haine et l'ignorance pouvaient rendre les gens fous.

Il pensa aussi à l'autre garçon. Ce qui lui était arrivé avait été bien pire que ce qui était arrivé à son propre ancêtre. Il espérait que la famille du garçon puisse désormais eux-mêmes trouver la paix.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées plus tard dans l'après-midi alors qu'il conduisait sur la route vers le vieux cimetière, son roadster candy rouge pomme soulevant de la poussière. La voiture avait autrefois appartenu à cet autre Blaine, et avait été amoureusement restaurée par son homonyme. Il ralentit alors qu'il s'approchait de la courbe de la route, et remarqua une camionnette qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il distinguait deux personnes sur le siège avant, un homme plus âgé et un garçon qui semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, tous deux portant des costumes noirs. Le garçon lui semblait vaguement familier, mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, et avant qu'il ne puisse mieux voir, ils étaient passés.

Se secouant, il se gara près du cimetière et se dirigea vers la pierre tombale, surpris de trouver une nouvelle tombe près de son grand-oncle. Le premier Blaine Anderson avait été la dernière personne enterrée dans ce cimetière avant que le nouveau ne s'ouvre plus près de Lima. Il posa le bouquet de roses blanches sur la pierre tombale et sourit.

"C'est fini, la vérité a été dite, tu peux te reposer maintenant."

* * *

Il regarda fixement le garçon pâle dans les escaliers, et le sentiment de familiarité était presque accablant. Il connaissait ce garçon, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et à en juger par le regard dans les yeux du beau garçon, il le sentait aussi. Il avait l'envie la plus étrange de commencer à pleurer, et l'autre garçon semblait lui aussi au bord des larmes.

"Je suis Blaine," murmura-t-il.

"Kurt."

* * *

Les deux personnages regardèrent les garçons debout dans la cage d'escalier et sourirent. Alors que leur vie avait été interrompue par la haine et la violence, ils savaient que les deux autres vivraient une vie longues et heureuse remplie de tant d'amour, parce que cette fois ils auraient l'autre pour les ramasser et les soutenir.

Finalement en paix, les deux âmes disparurent pour la dernière fois.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Donnez-moi votre avis.**

 **Merci.**

 **Joyeux Halloween 🎃👻😈👿💀 tout le monde.**

 **À bientôt 🌹**


End file.
